A successful prison break
by teknikmastarna
Summary: Biljakt...


A successful prison break

Det är en ljummen sommarkväll som följer på en alldeles för varm dag. Lincoln torkar tåren som faller ner för hans kind vid tanken på vad Michael faktiskt gjort för honom, och de andra med för den delen. Utan Michael så hade Lincoln varit död för länge sedan. Han kan än idag sex år senare inte förstå att Michael tog sig innanför grindarna på platsen där han blev dömd till att fullborda sitt dödsstraff. Michael hjälpte honom därifrån som den trogne bror han var. Men ändå var han först att lämna livet. Orättvist.

Lincoln reste sig upp, lämnade en sån där fågel Michael alltid gjorde på gravstenen och gick ner till vattnet och väntade på de andra. Sucre, Sarah, Michael Jr, Mahone och Benjamin.

Lincoln, Sarah och Michael Jr satt kvar nere vid vattnet på stranden i något som kändes som en evighet. Brisen hade lagt sig och gräset stod nu rakt upp på sanddynorna. Vackert, men det var mer slump att Michael låg här. Det var den enda begravningsplatsen som fanns i den lilla byn på mexicos västkust där Lincoln bosatt sig efter år på flykt. Efter en stund reste sig Michael Jr upp och raffsade i Sarahs ficka efter bilnyckeln. Lincoln förstod direkt och gav Sarah en nick. Han fick en bamsekram av Sarah och en lite mindre men än mer kärleksfull av sin brorson. Den lille sprang bäst han kunde till bilen med sin mor smålunkandes bakom.

Lincoln vände tillbaka blicken ut mot horisonten men han hann inte drömma sig bort många sekunder innan ett skrik hördes följt av däcktjut från parkeringen. En svart ford Fiesta körde mångdubblad tillåten hastighet ut från grusparkeringen och vidare på huvudleden. Det var inte Sarahs bubbla. Den stod övergiven kvar och han hann tänka två varv innan han insåg att benen borde röra sig fortast möjligt mot hans egen bil.

Forden rörde sig i farligt höga hastigheter förhoppningsvis ovetande om att den var skuggad. Lincoln försökte lägga sig några bilar bakom för att inte göra sig upptäckt men hade med sin gamla chevrolet pick-up från tidigt 80 tal lite svårt att hänga med när forden plötsligt lade i en lägre växel och svischade om ytterligare några bilar. Efter en liten stund lättade dock föraren i forden på gasen, som tur var.

Han hade väll insett att det drog uppmärksamhet till sig att köra som en blådåre, tänkte Lincoln. Om han bara kunde stanna och köpa något att äta? eller tanka? Då skulle jag kunna släppa ut Sarah och Micke medan han var inne och betalade. Vem var "han" förresten? Varför ville någon ha lille Micke och Sarah? Många frågor, inga svar. Han måste stanna snart, bensinen räcker inte länge till.

Bara 5 minuter kvar. De hade äntligen slutat skrika där bak. Om det bara funnits något annat sätt att göra det på?! Det gör ondare att skada en vän än att bli skadad av en främling, den slutsatsen var enkel att dra efter den här helvetes turen. Så egentligen borde ju skrikandet komma från förarsätet? Äh slut tänkt, dags att börja fokusera på vilken avtagsväg det var.

Forden svängde snart in på en alldeles för liten skogsväg. Lincoln bromsade in lite och väntade för han insåg hur suspekt det skulle vara om han följde efter. Det skulle bli solklart att han skuggade forden. Om det inte redan var solklart? Han kunde lika väl veta att Lincoln följde efter och bara vilja lura in honom i skogen? Alternativet var att stanna här, på parkeringen till ett nedgånget motell, vilket var helt otänkbart.

Lincoln hade tur. Den tiden han väntade på sidan av huvudvägen innan även han svängde in höger på den oanvända gamla skogsvägen tjänade han snabbt in när han började rulla på skogsvägen. Den alldeles för låga fiestan hade haft problem med terrängen. Däcken hade slirat i leran och underredet tagit i marken under bilen. Det kunde vem som helst se. Pickupen däremot tog sig fram överlägset och det tog inte lång tid innan Lincoln kunde skymta fiestan bakom nästa krök. Men han lade sig på avstånd för att inte bli upptäckt.

Efter en stunds färd såg Lincoln hur Fiestan stannat utanför ett tillsynes övergivet hus. Han stannade sin egen bil där han nu var, några hundra meter ifrån huset för att inte bli upptäckt. Förövaren kanske är beväpnad? Bäst att ta med sig pistolen. Den bar Lincoln alltid med sig nu förtiden med tanke på vilken riktning hans liv tagit.

Det är nu de gäller. Men hur ska jag göra? De kommer bli medvetslösa, eller? Måste nog binda dom vid stolarna oavsett så dom sitter upprätt och inget oförutsägbart händer.

Det var rädsla blandad med konfrontationskänsla Lincoln såg Michael Jr's solglasögon i leran utanför det en gång så ståtliga huset men som för länge sedan blivit plundrat på allt av värde. Fasaden var nu avföringsbrun men hade en gång någon vacker dag varit gul. Han ville kunna föreställa sig men kunde inte. Han var rädd för den som tagit hans svägerska och brorson. Han kände sig dock mycket säkrare med de dryga 700 grammen bastant metall i sin hand.

Var det någon på farstubron? nej, han hade bara inbillat sig av ögonblickets hetta. Han visste verkligen inte hur han skulle göra det på bästa sätt. Hur skulle dom reagera? Antagligen bäst att bara dra av sig rånarluvan och få det överstökat.

Lincoln frös när han hörde Sarah skrika högt. Det var garanterat hon. Han hade hört det alldeles för många gånger för att kunna ta miste på det ljudet. Michael Jr började gråta. Lincoln smög sig långsamt in i huset med pistolen i ett stadigt grepp beredd att skjuta. När han stod just utanför köket såg han ryggen på förövaren.

Det skulle vara hur enkelt som helst att sätta en kula i hans rygg. Men inte än, det är fel, fegt. Han smög ett steg till. Sen hände allt på en sekund.

Sarah Skrek ännu högra än första gången när hon såg Lincoln med Pistolen i sin hand. Sen vände sig förövaren om. Lincoln svimmade nästan omedelbart innan han hann få ur sig det.

Michael du lever?!

Sen blev det svart. Allt gick från värsta tänkbara till det omöjliga fortare än ljuset.

A successful prisonbreak


End file.
